In Fate's Hands
by beautifuldisaster993
Summary: Miyuki is NYC's most sought after wedding planner, and has always followed the cardinal rule of 'never fall in love with the groom'. Well, that is until she is asked to plan Ray and Mariah's magical wedding. Meanwhile, her cousin and co-planner is trying not to fall in love with her new boss and Ray's best man, Kai. MariahxRayxOC KaixOC Honestly, I suck at summaries.
1. The Clients

**Okay, so let me just explain a few things. I got the idea for this story while watching The Wedding Planner so if you see any similarities _that is why_. Another thing, this is the first story I've ever written in first person, so I'm still getting the hang of it! I'm extremely excited for this story, I love the plot idea and I only see good things coming from this! Also, I will be switching it up every couple of chapters who this story is told by. My OC's Miyuki and Jennifer, so it'll all be switched up every other chapter or so. **

**In Fate's Hands**

**The Clients**

I'm not one to believe in love at first sight. That's something that belongs in storybooks along with dragons and princesses. People who believe in that and get married usually only last 3 months, tops. And that's being generous. I can estimate to the week how long a couple will be together after the big day. It's kind of a gift that I have, but then again, we all have some sort of special talent, right?

I guess I should start off by explaining who I am. My name is Miyuki Li, New York's most sought after wedding planner. Ha, who are we kidding? I'm the most sought after wedding planner in _America_. You know that cardinal rule of wedding planners; never fall in love with the groom? Well, never had I thought that I would _ever_ break that rule. That is, until that fateful day when my whole life changed forever.

* * *

It was a bright and early Friday morning, about 6:30 AM to be exact. My phone was ringing, and would not stop. I kid you not. I let it go straight to voicemail at LEAST seven times. Alright, someone clearly needed me, and who was I to ignore them? I sleepily reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone, swiping across the screen to answer the call. This had better be important.

"Hello?" I answered groggily, rubbing my light brown eyes to rid their heaviness and sleepiness.

"MIYUKI LI! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY CALLS! I HAVE SOME EXTREMELY IMPORTANT INFORMATION TO TELL YOU!" I winced and I had to remove the phone from my ear and cover the speaker, my boss, Clara Ringsler was chewing me out endlessly on the other end. Sighing, and sparing my hearing, I kept the phone away from my ear until I concluded she was done screeching.

"What is it Clara?" I yawn sitting up in my bed.

"I cannot tell you over the phone you silly girl! You need to get to the office ASAP. Emphasis on the S! Or else..." I snort hearing her empty threat.

"Or else what, Clara?"

"I will demote you to assistant planner!"

"Ooookay, and you'd end up losing thousands of dollars. Don't forget, Mrs. Ringsler, I'm your head planner for a reason. I bring in more revenue than all your other planners combined. See you at the office." I click the end button on the screen of my iPhone just as I hear her about to start yelling again and my face sleepily falls back into my pillow. I have to fight myself from going back to sleep, and I press the button to the side of my bed on the wall causing the blinds to rise, letting the sunlight seep in. Good morning New York City.

I hop in the shower, getting ready for the day, sliding into a lavender dress shirt and some black dress pants after finishing. I decided to leave my long light brown hair down today, straightening it. I lined my light brown eyes with black liner, (which almost makes them look yellow, it's pretty cool!) brightened my face with some peach blush, and finally I curled my eye lashes and put on some mascara. Feeling satisfied with my look, I grabbed my keys and my Louis Vuitton handbag, and ran out the door. I'd never heard Clara so excited about a client before, so it must be someone big. Maybe I'll be planning Jennifer Aniston's wedding! My eye's shined with hope as I hurried to the elevator and went down to the bottom floor and into the streets of the big apple. I looked around and decided to stop by Starbucks across the street, and made my way as the "WALK" sign flashed and the bunches of people crossed with me.

I haven't always lived in New York, I was born in Beijing, and my family moved to Japan when I was 6 years old. After I graduated high school, I moved here. It's always been my dream to live in New York. My parents and I used to always visit seeing as how my aunt, uncle and cousin Jennifer live here. And now I'm 24 years old (well almost, my birthday's in like a week and a half) and honestly, ever since I moved here, I haven't been happier.

I walk into Starbucks and groan at the sight of the line. Of course it's gonna take like 30 minutes, but I go to the back of the line, deciding to wait my turn.

"Hey Miyuki!" I take my phone out of my bag and look up at Evan, my favorite barista, holding up my hot venti mocha and a smile pops up on my face. I drop my phone back in my purse and hurry over to him. I hear people in line complain and groan but I ignore them and continue up to him. I know I know, karma's a bitch.

"Evan you have literally saved my ass, you are such a godsend!" I whisper kissing his cheek in gratitude.

"No prob, you owe me though." Evan winked back at me and I smiled turning around. "Oh Miyu, watch out!" I didn't hear his warning in time, as I was too busy concentrating on my yummy drink. Everything next sort of happened in slow motion. I ran into one of_ the_ most handsome men I have ever seen and my coffee flew from my hand into the air. The top must not have been on tight enough because mocha flew everywhere. All over me, all over him, and all over the floor. I clearly wore the wrong day to wear my new Gucci heels, because I started slipping and falling all over the floor, and I felt myself falling backwards. I clenched my eyes shut and felt my arms flailing around, and as I expected to hit the hard ground, I felt a pair of strong arms catch my fall and I look up to see the most _beautiful_ piercing golden eyes I've ever seen in my life. And I realize that the person I ran into and the person who's holding me is Ray Kon. Yes, THE Ray Kon from the BladeBreakers. When I realize I've been staring my face almost instantly turns a bright red.

"Hey, be careful there. We don't want a pretty girl like you to get hurt." He has that kind of smile that can melt your heart, and I swear he has the softest but most masculine yet soothing voice I've ever had the grace of hearing. How would you like waking up next to that in the morning?

"T-thanks..." I muttered softly, realizing his shirt is almost completely destroyed by my coffee and my eyes widen at the sight, so I rush over to the napkins and get him a couple, and of course on the way back over my feet slip again and I fall straight into him. This really just is not my day. And since when have I ever been such a klutz? I hear him laughing, I'm SO glad he thinks this is funny. Sarcasm.

"Be more careful! I might not be there to catch you next time." I see him grin, and I catch sight of those fangs. Damn..he is beautiful. Not to mention I can feel his muscles under this shirt.

"I am so sorry!" I stammered, straightening myself up with whatever dignity I have left and bow my head in shame. But he shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it." I swear, he has got to be the sweetest celebrity I've ever met. Then all of a sudden I hear my phone go off and look up at the clock on the wall. It's already 8?!

"Shit!" I dart toward the door.

"Wait, Miyuki!" I hear Evan call but I'm already out the door and hurrying to my office, as fast as one can run in four inch heels.

* * *

"Miyuki, there you are!" Jennifer called out to me as I walked into the building, she must have been waiting for me by the door. Jenn and I go way back... well, obviously since we're cousins. But anyways, she's a pretty blonde girl (her hair's almost a white color, really..) she's shorter than me by about two inches, and she's also younger than me by almost two years. She's also half friench (I'm half Japanese and Chinese) which is where I think her blonde hair comes from. "Clara has been looking-... oh my lanta! What happened to your shirt?!"

"You'll never guess.." I sighed as I pressed the button on the elevator to go to the top floor.

"Oh no..what happened?" Her light brown eyes peered into mine as I avoided eye contact with her.

"I spilled coffee _all_ over Ray Kon." Jenn stared at me for a second and then her eyes widened realizing who I was talking about. I really just wanted to bash my head into a wall and never show my face in New York City again.

"You mean...the guy who you had a huge crush on from the BladeBreakers like 7 years ago?"

"Yes!" I screeched as we both hurried down the hall to Clara's office. "We'll talk after this meeting. Pray for me." I sighed as I faked a smile and opened the door.

"Ah, there you are Ms. Li, it's about time you decided to show...good God Miyuki, what happened to your shirt...?" Clara asked me lowering her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She's an older woman, about mid 50's with chin length blonde hair, but it looks amazing on her. She's very high class and you can tell she's been well off probably since she was born.

"Long story.. Now what is it that you so urgently needed me here for?" I asked crossing my arms and placing my Louis on her desk. She tossed a folder that landed in front of me, and I looked at her while I opened it. I could see traces of a smirk on her face. "What is this? ...New York style wedding... Doves... Sakura blossoms.. Well they certainly know what they want." I flipped to the back page. Wong...why does that last name sound so familiar to me?

"Mariah Wong. Of the White Tigers from that sport beyblading you love so much."

"Used to love." I reminded her, continuing to flip through the pages.

"She asked me directly for you... It seems you've made a name for yourself. As usual, I expect nothing but perfection from this wedding."

"Please, you know I will produce nothing less than perfection. The name Miyuki Li doesn't just go on any old wedding. I'm the best of the best for a reason."

* * *

"I wonder why all these beybladers are in New York... Doesn't only Max live here?" You know, it really should have clicked with me sooner that Ray and Mariah were getting married, now that I think about it. But as you can probably guess, I was having an off day. That's why you don't wake me up early from my beauty sleep! Jennifer and I had decided to go get lunch at our favorite café, I had decided on a Caesar salad and Jenn got a chicken burger. She's been working for me as my coplanner for a little over 5 years now, and we joined our company about 3 years ago. Jennifer and I used to both go to NYU, she still does for a business major, but I dropped out to pursue wedding planning full time.

"Nope, Max doesn't even live here anymore, oh thank you!" I smiled up to our waiter as he dropped off our food and refilled my tea. "I believe he moved to LA, he works as a sports reporter for the BBA. Tyson coaches with his fiancée Hilary, Kai and Ray work for some multimillion dollar company that Kai's family owned a while back... I think Kai is the CEO. Am I forgetting anyone?" I tapped my chin as I stuffed a piece of lettuce in my mouth.

"I don't know, you know I don't really keep up with that kind of stuff." Jen laughed sipping on her drink. It's true. Jennifer has never really been big into sports. It was always school and artsy things that she liked. She's a crazy skilled photographer and can write like nobody's business which is why she writes the ads and takes pictures for our website at the weddings we plan.

"Oh that's right, Kenny and Daichi. Kenny's an announcer for the BBA and Daichi took DJ Jazz's job." You could say that I was mildly obsessed with the BladeBreakers when I was 17, but wouldn't you be too if you were a hormonal teenage girl? I mean ninety percent of the beybladers were really fit and not bad to look at, but hey maybe it was just me.

"I swear, you should have been a sports reporter or journalist or something. You have so much knowledge on them!" Jenn laughed and I smiled and heard my phone going off. I reached into my purse and saw that it was an unknown number. Knowing that it could be any of my clients or potential clients, I don't really have the option of ignoring calls.

"This is Miyuki Li speaking."

"Hi Miyuki!" I hear a very high pitched sweet voice on the other end, knowing almost instantly who it is. "This is Mariah Wong, I was wondering if you got my information from your boss."

"Oh yes. Ms. Wong, I apologize for not getting back to you sooner, I've been dealing with a wedding I'm currently planning. Is there anything I can help you out with?"

"I heard from your boss that you would be at a wedding tonight, would you mind if I stopped by to see how it all plays out?" Her voice sounded anxious, which is to be expected.

"Oh no, that's definitely fine! We're going to be at the Hilton in Midtown, I'll be there at 4:30 if you want to drop by. And I'm free any time tomorrow if you want to set up a meeting to discuss plans for your wedding about costs and such information."

"Okay, I'll definitely see you later tonight and we can discuss some things, thank you so much Ms. Li!" I hear the phone click on the other end and I drop my phone back into my purse continuing to munch on my salad.

"Can you believe you're planning such a huge wedding? This is like, the biggest client we've ever had." Jennifer's eyes widened as the reality set in and I laughed.

"Oh Jenn, you know it's nothing I, I mean we, can't handle!" I winked and paid for our food.

* * *

"Places everyone. Please tell me that lights are all set up. DJ, give me a thumbs up if you have everything set for pre-reception...okay thank you! Where are my choir girls?" I asked into the walkie as I made my way around the floor, making sure everything was perfect. The most stressful, yet most amazing day of my job is seeing everything I've been working for come together, and see the smile on the brides face. That's what makes my job worth while! "Where the hell is Jenn?"

"She's still not here ma'am." Everyone was in black, I myself had on a skin tight black dress with long sleeves that puffed out and at the cuff around my wrist it was bejeweled with black jewels.

"I'm here I'm here! I'm so sorry, I got held up at my internship." I heard Jennifer's panicked voice over the walkie. That's right, I almost forgot that she was starting her new internship at some big business as her last project for school.

"Okay good, you go find those choir girls and I'm going to go check on the bride!" I ran upstairs to the brides hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Hello Ms. Michel?" I heard sobbing coming from inside and opened the door to see her sitting on the chair. "Ms. Michel, you're going to ruin your make up, what's the matter?" I rushed over to the woman's side and knelt down beside her.

"What if I'm making a big mistake… what if we get divorced? I can't get divorced, my father will kill me!" I can see the fear in her eyes, cold feet.

"Ms. Michel, if I thought that you two weren't madly in love with each other and weren't going to last, I would have never agreed to marry you two."

"Really?" She asked me with hopeful eyes, and I smiled nodding.

"Yes. You know what Roderick told me the other day?" I could see the wonder in her eyes. "He asked me, 'Miyuki, how did I get so lucky to call her my fiancée? How did I get so luck to be able to spend the rest of my life with someone so perfect and beautiful?' You two are going to be fine, don't even worry about it." I patted her on the shoulder, and ran over to my bag that was sitting on the windowsill in her room, got out some powder and my secret make-up spray that makes the make-up last all night.

"Thank you Miyuki, for everything." Ms. Michel grabbed me in a hug and I smiled to her.

"It's been my pleasure."

"Code red! Preacher is missing, no one can find him anywhere." I heard someone call over the walkie. I calmly leave her room, seeing the maid of honor walking down the hall.

"Get back in that room and do not, I repeat _do not_ leave her until it's time to walk. Understand me?" I tell the girl, and I think I frightened her because she stared at me with a terrified look on her face. But hey, if it gets the job done… "Where was the preacher last seen, anyone?" I run down the stairs and see Jennifer talking to some of the bride's family, calming them down.

"Last I saw him, he was in the cafeteria/patio area."

"Copy." I reply, heading that way. And there he is, waiting by the bathroom. "I'm sorry sir, but you're really going to have to hold it. We're about to start walking, and we can't do this without you." I could see in his face that he really had to go, but I'd be damned if a preacher is going to be the thing that delays my wedding from being perfect. I escort him back up into the main hall and everything is set and perfect. I look at the clock, and everything is right and ready to go. It's time. "Let's get everyone that's in the halls in the reception area, it's time guys. Jenn, you go get the bride and her crew, let's go let's got everyone!" I start to feel the excitement and adrenaline hit me. This is it! I walk back into the lobby, shuffling people inside when I see a familiar looking bubblegum pink head floating around.

"Oh Ms. Miyuki, there you are! I've been looking for you." I see her wave at me, and there she is. Mariah Wong. I bow to her in respect and she does the same back to me.

"Let's go somewhere where you can see the wedding better." I take her to a secret room above the reception area where you can see everything. The bridesmaids start walking down the aisle with their appropriate groomsmen and then finally, the bride walks down to meet her groom. Finally, it is a success. I can breathe.

"This is absolutely superb. I am extremely impressed with your work. I've seen you in many many bridal magazines and just, magazines in general. It's funny, my honey was actually the one to suggest you to me, and after seeing your work, I know he made the right decision." Mariah smiled, piling on compliment after compliment.

"Where _is_ your fiancé by the way?"

"Oh you know men, can't tear them away from their work." She laughed, waving her hand nonchalantly. "He's a very busy man. I can't really hold him against it. I just want you to know, there is no price limit on this wedding. I want it to be absolutely perfect! It _is _my day after all."

"I can assure you, Ms. Wong. I will dish out nothing less than perfection." I smiled, watching the bride and groom give their vows.

"Please, Miyuki. Call me Mariah."

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. I had met with Mariah twice to try and get her and her mystery fiancé together to get both of their opinions on the wedding, but he never showed. If it hadn't been for the giant rock on her finger (and I'm not even exaggerating, that thing was huge) I would have thought she was making him up! Finally one day though, I got a call. I was in my office, trying to look up locations that would be appropriate for their wedding.

"This is Miyuki."

"Good morning Miyuki, it's Mariah."

"What can I do for you?"

"Is there a good dance studio you recommend to give lessons? I've been trying to find one for me and honey, but nothing is cutting it." I could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Well there is this one place that I usually send my clients. I'll actually be going there tonight if you'd like to meet up with me?" Thank God for earpieces, I was in the zone with my work. And when I'm in the zone, there's no distracting me.

"Perfect! We'll meet you there! Honey is really looking forward to meeting you! See ya Miyuki!"

"As am I…" I whispered. I printed out the list of possible venues and leaned back to crack my back. I really wondered if I was going to be able to meet this man tonight. Only time would tell! I sighed and smiled, picking up my stuff and headed out to go grab some lunch.

* * *

"Hey Mariah, I'm here at the studio, where are you?"

"Oh shoot, I'm so sorry Miyuki. I completely forgot to call you! I won't be going to the dance lessons tonight, I got held up with something at home. Honey really needs to go to the lessons though… he has two left feet I swear to you." I heard her laugh to herself. "Do you mind accompanying him?" I felt as though it was a little inappropriate.. but these were my biggest clients that I've ever had, so why not.

"Sure…" And then came the squeal.

"Thank you so much! You're the best Miyuki!" And then she hung up. Who exactly was I supposed to be looking for? I realized that I had no idea what the hell the name of her fiancé even was. So I sighed walking into the dance studio, looking around. There was a big crowd of people, though I wasn't really surprised. This place was the best, and you could tell by how many people were dying to take classes there.

"I'm looking for Miyuki Li…" I heard my name being called from behind me at the front desk. This must be Mr…

"Oh.. my.. God." It was him, the man I had spilled coffee on a few days prior and my teenage celebrity crush. Standing right in front of me. Asking for me. Then it hit me. Ray and Mariah... I'm going to be planning their freaking _wedding_. The lady at the desk smiled and pointed him in my direction, and he turned to see me, and then a giant smile came onto his face.

"I guess it's a good thing these classes aren't held at a coffee shop, or I would have had to wear a safety suit or something." I heard him laugh, and I was still in so much shock that I couldn't say anything. "You dashed off before I could introduce myself at all the other day, I'm Ray Kon."

"Miyuki...Miyuki Li." I took the hand that he held out to me, and finally managed to put a smile on my face.

"Let's just try and keep coffee from being a beverage choice at our wedding, we don't need any slip-ups." Ray winked at me, and I swear to you, I almost fainted.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I sincerely hope you enjoyed, and _please review_. It helps me strive to update faster and really touches my heart!**


	2. Meeting the Boss

**In Fate's Hands**

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Boss**

* * *

_Jennifer_

Today was the day I would start my internship at this business, Hiwatari Enterprises. Weird name, right? I've been going to school and working for my cousin Miyuki ever since I graduated high school. Who am I, you ask? My name is Jennifer Aris, twenty two years old. New York City resident. I go to school for business at NYU, and in my down time I help plan weddings. What about my social life, you ask? Hahaha what a joke. I don't have a social life. All I do is work, study, sleep and eat. Finally though, I get to start my internship. A brand new start to my life. Even though it's a yearlong one, it's a final project to get my degree and then I'll _really _get to start my life. I don't have to go to classes anymore, so hopefully I can enjoy myself!

"There you are!" I exclaim seeing Miyuki, my beautiful brunette cousin, walk in through the revolving doors of our wedding planning office. "Oh my lanta…Miyu..what did you do to your shirt?" I gasp seeing her silk lilac dress shirt stained (with most likely coffee since Miyuki has this unhealthy obsession with Starbucks products). She waves her hand impassively as me as we walk to the elevator and she sighs pressing the button for the top floor.

"You'll never guess…" She turns to look at me, and her light brown, almost yellow, eyes widen.

"Oh no… what happened?" I looked her in the eyes and she frowned.

"I spilled coffee _all_ over Ray Kon…"

"You mean that guy who you had a crush on from the Blade….whatevers from like forever ago."

"Yes!" She screeched, I could tell she wanted to bash her head into the wall from the look on her face and stifled a laugh. The doors opened and we hurried down the hall the Clara's office. "We'll talk more after my meeting." She sighed before turning the handle and pulling the door open, then closing it behind her, and of course, I hear Clara yelling almost right away.

* * *

Later that day after Miyuki and I went to lunch, I headed to the Hiwatari Enterprises. Miyuki told me that she would be planning a beyblader, Mariah's wedding. To whom, would remain a mystery to me. I decided on a white dress shirt and a black striped pencil skirt with black heels. They were short heels, mind you, because I am sadly extremely clumsy and would probably break my ankle and everything else around me. I looked around at the people who joined me on the subway. It actually surprises me how many business professionals ride it. It _is_ the most practical and fastest mode of transportation in the big city, so I suppose it makes sense now that I think about it. Anyway, I walk up the stairs from the subway station and end up on Wall Street where the Hiwatari Enterprises are. Clearly, my new boss is a big shot. This should be fun. Sarcasm intended. At least I should get good experience interning here. I walk to the building which is a good block and a half from the subway station, and my eyes grow wide as they lay upon the building. It has mirrored glass windows so the sun and surroundings reflects off, but structurally it's thin and very tall. I walk up the steps to the building and walk through the clear glass doors. Looking around there are hundreds of people walking around with brief cases, phones to their ears, not really paying attention to anyone around them. I saw a girl sitting at the front desk and decide that's probably the best place to start. I walk up with my best smile on.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Aris-"

"Do you have an appointment or something?" The girl asks me in a monotonous, annoyed tone, not even bothering to look up from her MacBook.

"Actually, I'm supposed to start interning here today." She raises slowly lets her eyes drag slowly up to my face, and raises her eyebrows and stares at me with a blue eyed condescending glare. She rolls her eyes and reaches over to the phone while popping a bubble with her gun.

"Yeah, Mr. Hiwatari, there's a girl here to start interning. Jessica Airy or something."

"_Jennifer Aris_." I snap at her, feeling my nerves start to tense up with her snooty attitude. I give her a sour smile as she looks at me, popping another bubble.

"Okay." She hangs up the phone and crosses her overly tanned arms. "Take the elevator up to the thirtieth floor, last door on the right. That's Mr. Hiwatari's office. Just make sure to keep your hands off the boss." She rolls her eyes again and goes right back to her computer.

I sigh heavily and smooth my top out while walking to the elevator a few steps from the receptionists' desk. I press the 'up' button and the nerves are finally starting to kick in. What could he be like? What if he's like a psychopath and then I'll be stuck with him for a year... As the door dings and opens, I walk in taking a deep breath. Thankfully, the elevator is pretty fast which doesn't give me a lot of time to second guess myself. I feel myself absentmindedly playing with the bottom of my untucked shirt and biting on the inside of my cheek out of a nervous habit. The elevator stops at the thirtieth floor and I walk out feeling my heart pounding in my chest as I walk to the last door and open it. All it is, is an empty office with two other doors, probably leading to more offices. They both have the name plates "Kon" and "Hiwatari" written on them. I closed the door and look behind me. There was a desk with another MacBook, a filing cabinet right beside it, and a large window on the opposite wall with a _beautiful _view of New York City. I hear one of the doors open, and my breath catches in my chest. This is it. A tall, but slender man dressed in a black dress shirt with a red tie, and black dress pants steps out from the room. He has two toned gray hair that compliments his pale complexion, beautiful red, almost ruby eyes that are accentuated by his clothing, and an extremely handsome chiseled face. His face doesn't hold any expression, but irregardless, he's beautiful. He's lean, but cut, and his muscles show through his clothing, well... at least his arms do. He smirks while walking towards me, and my cheeks redden once I realize I've been staring for at least a minute. I stick my hand out, and feel my nerves taking over me stupidly once again.

"H-hello, I'm Jennifer Ar-"

"Jennifer Aris, you are a full-time student at New York University studying business for your bachelor's. You also work full time at a wedding planning business under Clara Ringsler. You live with your parents still at the ripe age of twenty-two and moved here to New York from Japan when you were six years old. Does that cover it all?" I stare at him with my mouth agape, and his smirk grows as he leans back against the desk with his arms crossed over his chest, and I can feel and see his eyes studying me. Intensely. Everything about him is intense.

"Y-yes..." I whispered and he jerked his head towards the desk he was leaning on, and I took the hint walking over.

"Come here." He walked to the other side and pulled out a few folders and files setting them on the desk. I walked to the other side standing next to him and took in a deep breath which also caused me to breathe in some of his delicious smelling cologne. What was it, Giorgio Armani? Something along those lines anyways. "So I'm only going to go over this once as we both have no time to waste. My name is Kai Hiwatari. I am the one and only heir to the Hiwatari Enterprises which leaves me in charge." _Wait wait wait a minute! _Did he just say Kai Hiwatari!? The beyblader?

"So who exactly am I working for?" I asked, crossing my arms, and Kai leaned back against the desk again, his eyes staring me down, his face back to it's original stoic expression.

"You'll be working for me as my assistant. You will be dealing with my clients and joining me in meetings. I feel as though that will be the best way to teach you, by immersing yourself in the environment. Also, you will be working under my partner Ray."

"Wait Ray, as in Ray Kon?" I shook my head in disbelief remembering the golden name plate on the left door. I secretly eyed around the room to make sure there weren't any secret cameras. I felt like I was on one of those prank shows, but seriously, what were the odds...? Kai nodded and crossed his arms.

"Yes."

"Are the whole BladeRulers team part of this company or what? I'm so confused."

"It's the Blade_Breakers_, but no, we are the only two. He's the only one on the team who has the mental capacity to bring anything to this company."

"Oh... so he's not going to introduce himself?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, you're stuck with me today. Ray was attacked by some crazed fan at a coffee shop this morning," my eyes widened as I recalled Miyuki's story from this morning. "and he had to go buy a new suit and he's on a lunch date with his fiancée, Mariah." I winced hearing his words thinking back to this morning. It had to have been Miyuki he was talking about...

"Were those his _exact_ words?" I asked, and Kai shook his head once.

"No, but they may as well have been. Anyway, if you could just file those pages into the computer and then return the calls I have listed-"

"I hate to interrupt sir, I really do, but I desperately need to get going. I have to help my cousin run a wedding tonight and we need to be there ASAP to set up. This is my last wedding for a couple of months, but I just really cannot stay tonight. I promised I would be there." I bit my lip in another nervous habit, not knowing how Mr. Hiwatari would react, and saw his eyes go cold.

"Do you not understand what we do here? I do not have any time for your previous engagements." He stood up straight, glaring down at me. He had at least a three or four inches on me, even though I'm extremely short to begin with. But I refuse to let him intimidate me, so I stood up straight as well, tucked a blonde, almost white hair behind my ears.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hiwatari, while this job is very important to me, I promised my cousin Miyuki and I don't make promises I can't keep. I will work a double tomorrow if it is what you wish, but right now I need to go." After what felt like forever of staring at me, he nodded.

"Fine. But plan on coming in extra early tomorrow." I squealed in excitement and not thinking, I grabbed him in a giant bear hug and ran out of the office in a hurry. I still had to go buy a dress, and make it all the way on to the other side of the city by five thirty, and it was currently three o'clock.

* * *

Shopping took me a full hour and a half to find something perfect. It had to be black and work appropriate. Most of the other employee's had a certain uniform they had to wear, but since I was a co-planner I got to choose my clothes. I decided on a long sleeve black dress that was semi low-cut in the front and went mid-way down my back with two criss-crosses of fabric in the back, it came down to mid-thigh and I still had the same shoes on from earlier. My blonde shoulder length hair was straight, bangs braided back so they'd be out of the way. I was an hour late, and I knew Miyuki was going to be pissed. When it comes to weddings, Miyuki is kind of a obsessive perfectionist. _Everything _has to be perfect, or she's not happy. I mean technically she's a perfectionist in general, but irregardless, she's a tad bit over the top. But she's good at what she does, so I don't think anyone would ever verbally complain.

"I'm here, I'm here! I'm so sorry, I got held up at my internship!" I turned on my walkie which automatically tuned into the ones everyone else was wearing.

"Okay good, you go find those choir girls, I'm going to check on the bride!" I could hear the relief spreading through Miyu's voice, as I familiarized myself with the hotel. It was the Hilton in Midtown, a pretty nice place. I found the choir girls socializing in the cafeteria and sent them into the main hall where everyone was setting up. I walked into the hall and smiled, seeing Miyuki's work coming into play. It's so romantic, the idea of a wedding. Pledging your undying love and forever to someone... I'll probably never experience it, so it's nice to live vicariously through someone else's experiences. I felt myself relaxing as I went back into the cafeteria and grabbed myself some water, when I heard the news.

"Code red! Preacher is missing, no one can find him anywhere." A female voice called over the walkie, panicking. It took a little while before Miyuki answered, she _was _with the bride and couldn't let the poor girl know that one of the most important participants in the wedding was gone!

But eventually Miyuki found him and the wedding carried on. It was a beautiful ceremony, and even after what may be more than one hundred weddings, I was almost brought to tears. _Almost_. I looked back to the balcony and saw Miyuki standing above with a pink haired girl that was dressed in jeans and a pink lacy t-shirt. She strangely looks like that girl Mariah... I frowned thinking to myself, and my eyes widened. I thought back to earlier when I was in the office with Mr. Hiwatari, "_He's out at lunch with his fiancée..._" His _fiancée_... Ray from the BladeDestroyers and Mariah from the White...what was it, Pumas? I don't know... Oh my God! We're planning Miyuki's teenage crush's wedding...

I can't tell her though, that's just something that she has to find out for herself. I especially couldn't tell her when Mariah was right there, the poor girl would probably faint! Oh well, she's bound to find out eventually. I'll just leave it in fate's hands.

* * *

A few days had passed without any issues. I went into work daily doing the tasks that Mr. Hiwatari had assigned me. Honestly, the work wasn't that hard at all. It just got a little boring being stuck in that office by myself all the time. I was used to Miyuki being just down the hall from me, and I was always welcome to come bother her in her office. Mainly because she could use the creative inspiration that she said I always gave her. I had also met Ray, finally. He was surprisingly very friendly compared to Mr. Hiwatari, and insisted that I call him Ray because Mr. Kon 'made him feel old.' I didn't tell him that I was Miyuki's assistant, mainly because I figured she hadn't figured it out yet because she hadn't called me freaking out, so I kept quiet, which was much harder than you may think.

"It's nice, having a friendly assistant like yourself." Ray smiled one day as he came back from getting his daily coffee. Miyuki had been exasperated, because apparently her and Ray had been running into each other daily at Starbucks, not literally though this time- thank goodness, and every time she would blush profusely and hardly be able to mutter any words. "I'm just used to being stuck in this stuffy office with Mr. Sunshine in there." Ray joked and I couldn't help myself but laugh. He was extremely charming and I could see why someone would snatch him up right away. "If you need some entertainment, feel free to bother me in my office. Lord knows I could use a distraction every now and then."

I sighed, remembering. What I wouldn't give for a distraction right now. All I've been doing all day is filing paperwork and returning calls. Speak of the devil, the phone went off.

"Hiwatari Enterprises, this is Jennifer how can I help you?" I sighed into the phone tapping my pen down on the desk. It was almost time for me to get off and the last thing I wanted to do was be stuck on the phone with one of Mr. Hiwatari's crazy clientele.

"_Well look at you sounding all professional and classy! I may rehire you and have you answering the phones for me._" I smiled hearing Miyuki giggle.

"Miyu, I told you not to call me on my work line. Mr. Hiwatari will kill me, I'm not kidding."

"_Oh please. I still can't believe you're working for them! That's crazy! I just wanted to see if you want to plan a date to go out. We haven't had a girls' night in God knows how long._"

"Well," I sigh looking at the calendar next to my computer. "What are you doing tonight?"

"_I actually have to go to a dance class with Mariah and her fiancé tonight._" My eyes drifted to Ray's door as she spoke.

"They're making you dance with them?"

"_Well no, I was going to the dance class in the first place, and Mariah asked if she could go..oh no Mikaela, that shade is horrid, I said CREAM, not PUTRID. Ugh, Jenn I have to go, I'll talk to you later. We're on for dancing later tonight right?_"

"Yeah sure." I mumbled as the door to my office opened. "Talk to ya later Miyu." A smile took over my face as I hung up the phone and greeted the person walking in. "Hello, how can I help-..." Mariah walked in wearing a black polyester dress that ombre'd out into a black and silver leopard print with a skinny black belt around her waist which accentuated her curves, and a black and silver Michael Kors bag over her shoulder and firmly attached to her hip. Her pink hair was curled in beautiful waves and her bright topaz eyes were enhanced by the black eyeliner she donned.

"Hi, I'm Mariah Wong, Ray's fiancée." She held out her hand to me and I stood reciprocating the gesture. She definitely looked different from what I remembered on TV years ago, then again it WAS years ago.

"I'm Jennifer Aris, Mr. Kon and Mr. Hiwatari's assistant." She nodded and a smile appeared on her face.

"Oh you are just adorable! Oh hey honey!" I heard the door open and close and I turned to see Ray standing behind me, a white dress shirt on and jeans. He had removed the ponytail from his head after joining Mr. Hiwatari's company, I guess he just didn't feel professional, although I know Miyuki expressed her disappointment about it.

"Mariah, you're here early." Ray walked over to her, kissing her on her cheek.

"I actually got a call earlier, daddy needs me to fly into China tonight for a business meeting tomorrow." She pulled back from Ray's embrace, and he frowned.

"I thought we were supposed to go take dance lessons tonight."

"Well honey, that was your" she poked him in the chest with her freshly manicured nails, "idea in the first place. You can go. Our wedding planner will be there so you can just dance with her instead. Lord knows you need all the help you can get."

"But Mariah-"

"I can't get out of this Ray. I'll be back in about a week and a half or so." She smiled and he sighed.

"What about the wedding plans?" He asked crossing his arms, and she waved him off.

"Miyuki knows what she's doing. She's a professional! You would not _believe _the ideas she has, they are magnificent! Besides I trust you _and _her. You know what I like, honey. Besides I'm just a phone call away." She turned towards the door and began to walk out, her heels clicking on the linoleum flooring as she walked. "The limo is waiting for me downstairs, I've got to go. See ya later Ray!" And with that she had closed the door behind her. I spun in my chair to turn and look at Ray, his golden eyes were significantly shining less than usual as he sighed and went back into his office. I frowned and turned back to my laptop. I wonder what _that _was all about. They definitely didn't seem in love... just... familiar with each other. I may not be experienced in the relationship department, but I definitely know love when I see it, and _that _my dear friends, was not love.

* * *

I had been waiting all night for this call. That sounds a little pathetic, I know... but irregardless, I had been waiting. Although I would have _much _rather seen Miyuki's face in person when she found out Ray was Mariah's fiancé. I was honestly scared she might have passed out from shock.

I picked up the phone, and winced as I pressed the "answer" button.

"Hello?"

"_OH MY GOD, JENN. YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME!_" I could tell she was walking because she was breathing hard, but she was squealing.

"What happaned Miyuki?" I asked her, laughing lightly.

"_Well _FIRST OFF_, Ray is MARIAH'S fiancé, so I guess that solves that mystery! Please tell me I'm not the dumbest person in the world for not figuring that out._" She sighed, and I laughed again. _"Second of all, I had to teach Ray to dance. I'm not even sure why he needed those dance lessons because he was pretty damn good for a "beginner." Anyways, I'm almost to my car, then I'll come pick you up and we can get ready at my place. Sound good?_"

"Yeah sure," I sat up on my bed glancing over to my closet. "I just need to find something to wear..." I sighed, and by knowing her, I knew she was waving me off.

"_Don't even worry about it! You can choose from my closet_."

"I don't know... if I spill something on your clothes you might murder me." I frowned. Last time I borrowed Miyuki's clothes I had to send them to the dry cleaners three times just to make sure the stain was thoroughly removed.

"_Well... just be careful this time. Anyways, I'm to my car now! I'll be there in ten minutes! Just be ready!_" And she hung up. I sighed, getting up and grabbing a few things from my room to get ready. Another crazy night out with Miyuki... I don't know if I'm ready for this.

* * *

We walked into the club, The Majestik, one of the more popular New York City clubs. Laserlights flashed around, and the music made your chest bump. I looked over at Miyu who was eyeing the bar, she had decided on something daring as usual. A black dress, with an asymmetrical chiffon top that showed practically all cleavage, and a skin tight polyester skirt that stopped about mid-thigh that showed off her curves. I, on the other hand wore a long sleeve, coral, off the shoulder, cuff sleeve dress, that was flowy and stopped right above my knees. Miyuki's hair was down and in loose waves, as she suggested I curl mine, which of course, went great with my outfit. We walked over to the bar and she ordered a appletini, while I ordered two sake bombs to start.

"Cheers to a great night!" She clinked our glasses and smiled as we both took a long drink. I downed my two shots and grimaced as they burned going down my throat. She started to dance to the song, which was a remix a bunch of different popular songs out right now, and she started grinding on me while finishing her appletini. I laughed shaking my head as I ordered her another one and myself another drink.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out from the crowd, and a semi familiar face appeared. He had blonde hair and a bright smile accompanied by inviting blue eyes. "Would either of you beautiful ladies like to dance?" Miyuki looked in his direction and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You're Max!" Oh, Max Tate from the BladeBeaters. What was with all these beybladers being in New York City? Miyuki nodded, grabbing his hand. "I would love to dance." She smiled, taking his hand and they disappeared into the crowd.

"Fancy running into you here. I'm beginning to think that you're stalking me." A deep voice said from behind me. I could barely hear him because of how loud the music was, but I turned to see Mr. Hiwatari standing behind me, his arms crossed. He had on a white button down dress shirt, the top two buttons were undone, and he had on some black dress pants. Dear _L__ord_ was he sexy. Her ran his left hand through his hair as he turned to the bartender, and said something to him which I couldn't understand. The bartender nodded and handed my card back to me that I had given him for my tab.

"Look, you may be my boss, but that doesn't mean you can control how much I drink. Tomorrow's the weekend." I grinned, finishing the rest of my shot. Kai smirked, leaning against the counter, his right elbow rested on top of it.

"I actually own this club, I told him that all your and your little friend's drinks are covered."

"Sooo basically you're saying _you _were stalking _me_." His eyebrow's raised at my remark, and he lifted his beer to his lips in thought.

"I _so _can drink more than you!" I heard Miyuki's voice over the music as she ran to the counter and waved to get the bartenders attention. "Gimme three sex on the beaches and two kamikaze's!"

"I don't think so, your treading on dangerous tides, miss. I hold the record for most shots in this bar." Ray walked over standing next to Miyuki, and ordered the same thing. Where in the world did he come from?

"Well I guess there's going to be a _new_ record holder then won't there!?" Miyuki threatened as she downed a shot and so did Ray. Miyuki is very very competitive, something that can get her into deep shit. She won't stop at something until she wins. I sighed, and Kai watched the two, an annoyed look on his face.

"What, is your friend familiar with the BladeBreakers?" Kai asked me, and i shrugged.

"I suppose you could say that. But she's not my _friend, _she's my cousin."

"You mean your cousin...who is planning Ray's wedding?"

"Ding ding ding ding, we have a winner." I rolled my eyes and ordered a Dos XX with salt. I'm not much of a beer drinker, but if I don't slow down on the liquor, tomorrow morning would not be looking so bright for me. Kai turned to me again.

"Let's dance." He ordered, standing and I pulled my arm away as I swayed. Okay, maybe I was a little too intoxicated already. It's kind of sad if you think about it.

"What are you crazy? You're my boss!"

"I know, and I'm ordering you to dance with me."

"Uhhh that rule doesn't apply here, we're not working."

"So then it shouldn't matter if I'm your boss or not." He smirked, crossing his arms, and I bit my lip. He had a point...but it was _so _innappropriate...

"I'm too drunk to dance." I shook my head, shrugging. Best excuse I could come up with.

"I won't let you fall." He grabbed my hand again and I sighed, admitting defeat. He definitely didn't seem like the type of guy to dance, especially to this kind of music... I looked back at the bar and both Miyuki and Ray were gone. That definitely couldn't be good... She'll be fine though, Miyuki's a big girl.

* * *

**So there's chapter two done in Jennifer's point of view :) Please review, and I'll try to update soon! Not two months later like this time lol. Thanks for reading! **


	3. The Majestik

**Okay, so I want you all to know that there are some significant spelling errors about three fourths of the way into this chapter when their at the club. That's just them having a slurred speech from being drunk. It's totally on purpose, just so you know :) **

**In Fate's Hands**

**Chapter Three: The Majestik**

* * *

_Miyuki_

"Ah umm...yes... I will make note of that.." I could hardly find the ability to form any words. Ray Kon was standing right in front of me. It wasn't as if this was the first time I had seen him since the coffee incident, I had actually seen him _every_ day since the first time at Starbucks. I even tried going at different times during the day, and he somehow just so happened to be there.

"Okay people, let's begin today's lessons by stretching! C'mon everyone, find your partners and let's get started." I turned to look at Mr. Cheytou, our dance instructor who was a short chubby man, but a dancing choreographical genius.

"I guess we should be partners, huh?" I turned back towards Ray who was still smiling, and nodded dumbly. We stood in groups of two, spread across the studio and started doing stretching exercises. Ray, of course, being extremely skilled in martial arts, made him also extremely flexible which was a relief for me because I was too.

"Alright everyone, today we will be dancing to the tango. It is a very risqué, sexual style of dance, but also very passionate. We will start out slowly, and then any of our advance students will carry on and help out the less advanced." I helped Ray place his hands, and we were chest to chest. His right hand right below my shoulder bone, our free hands enveloped in each other, my left rested on his toned bicep. "And slow, slow, slow, quick, quick, slow." We started out with a simple walking steps first, which Ray mastered easily. "Remember couples, eye contact is key in this dance. Read each other through your eyes, focus on each other. Read the body language of your partner." I couldn't help but stare into Ray's golden orbs of piercing perfection. They were magical to say the least. I also couldn't help but notice how much he had matured physically from that teenager I used to see on TV years before. Then again, he _is_ twenty-five now. A sexy twenty-five year old at that. We didn't miss a single step, every instruction Mr. Cheytou had given us he picked up quickly. I really don't understand why Ms. Wong said that Ray needed dance lessons, because he was pretty damn good in my book.

"You're really good.." I murmured after we finished the first set of instructions and Ray shot me another one of his dazzling smiles.

"Well being a martial artist kind of requires me to be a little nimble on my feet. The other guys on the team though, don't expect them to dance. In a club, they're decent, but in a ballroom setting they'd be falling all over each other, it's not a pretty sight." Ray shook his head as if remembering an old party or something and laughed to himself. It was pretty contagious because I couldn't help myself but picture the other beybladers dancing in an eloquent setting... Oh man, that's not a pretty picture.

"I was actually surprised when I heard you went into business with Kai, I had always expected you to become a martial artist teacher or something." I covered my mouth once I realized what I said, and shook my head quickly. Boundaries Miyuki, boundaries. "I am so sorry, Mr. Kon. That was so inappropriate of me."

"Hey it's fine. We're all friends here, and please call me Ray. Mr. Kon is my father and until I have kids, I refuse to be called Mr. Kon." Before I could reply, Mr. Cheytou was back on the floor.

"Okay everyone, we're going to pick up the pace a little bit. Those who feel comfortable, stay on the floor, everyone else sit back, watch, and take note because you will be trying this in a few minutes." I looked up at Ray's dazzling topaz eyes once again, feeling myself being sucked in.

"Do you feel comfortable enough doing this?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"Try me." Cocky, cocky. So we got into position again, his hand was significantly lower on my back this time, which made me blush just a tiny bit, and Mr. Cheytou started the music, and we started the dance. The world melted away, all I could hear was the music, see Ray, and I honestly felt like I was floating. He knew exactly what steps to take and spun me like an expert.

Before I knew it, there was clapping coming from around us and I blinked hearing that the song was over.

"That was magnificent! I have never seen two people move and dance with such passion! You all must learn from Miyuki and... You son what is your name?"

"Ray." Ray answered sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Ray and Miyuki, est magnifico." Mr. Chonguey kissed his fingers and pointed to us.

* * *

"So this was fun, I hope you learned enough to be able to dance well." I stood outside the studio with Ray, honestly feeling a little awkward.

"I did, thank you for being the best dance partner I've ever had."

"You don't mean that..." I blushed, and he nodded, a look of seriousness in his eyes.

"I do. So Mariah said you have some plans to discuss with." I nodded.

"Yes, is there any way I can get you two together? It's been nearly impossible."

"Yeah I apologize about that, I've been pulling late shifts for the past two months. I haven't left the office until about eight o'clock every night. Mariah's actually out of town on business, but if you would like, we can go do lunch on Monday." I frowned, and apparently he noticed the look on my face.

"I wasn't planning on working on Monday since it's my birthday..."

"That just means we'll have to go somewhere extra nice." He winked at me, and looked down at the golden Michael Kors watch on his wrist. "Oh, I've got to get going. I promised Kai I'd meet him tonight. I have your number, I'll give you a call on Monday." He turned and started walking the other direction, but then stopped and turned back to give me another one of his dazzling smiles. I honestly didn't think that it'd be possible, but he was just THAT much more attractive in the moonlight.

_NO._ STOP IT MIYUKI. He's your client. C-L-I-E-N-T. At least now I know I can spell. Geez.

"Have a good weekend." And then he disappeared into the street. I watched him walk away, still stuck in disbelief, and then turned and pulled out my phone.

"OH MY GOD JENN, YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME." I was freaking out. I still can't believe that I am planning RAY KON'S wedding and I just tango sexy danced with him for over an hour. God, those arms of his were so masculine and his hands were so protecting... God Miyuki get these thoughts out of your head! He's your client for Christs sake.

Okay, okay. I can be professional about this. This wouldn't be the first time I planned a wedding for a handsome guy. I mean, the guy may not have been Ray Kon... And nearly as sexy... But irregardless...

"_What happened, Miyuki?_" I could hear her laughing lightly, she couldn't have KNOWN could she? She wouldn't dare keep something like that from me.

Well FIRST OFF, Ray is MARIAH'S fiancé, so I guess that solves that mystery! Please tell me I'm not the dumbest person in the world for not figuring that out." Seriously, I feel like an idiot for not piecing that together. "Second of all, I had to teach Ray to dance. I'm not even sure why he needed those dance lessons because he was pretty damn good for a "beginner." Anyways, I'm almost to my car, then I'll come pick you up and we can get ready at my place. Sound good?"

That's right, Jenn and I were going to go have some drinks at a club. Drinking my sorrows away. Just what I need. Maybe I can meet a cute guy and forget all about this whole Ray thing for the weekend. Who am I kidding? That will never happen... Sigh.

"_Yeah sure, I just need to find something to wear._" I shook my hand waving my hand in the air. Jenn's closet is a pathetic excuse for clothing. She may be twenty two years old, but the girls' parents control her like she's fourteen. It's a little sad.

"Don't even worry about it! You can choose something from my closet." I could hear the hesitance in her voice.

"_I don't know... if I spill something on your clothes you might murder me._" My cousin is not only very very clumsy, but she can be very sloppy...especially when there's alcohol involved.

I got to my car and beeped open the door. "Well I'm to my car now, so I'll see you when I get there."

* * *

We got to The Majestik, one of the hottest clubs in all of NYC, and the place was bumping. I was honestly surprised that there were so many people there, but I was excited! I had such a good feeling about tonight, we were going out to celebrate my birthday which was that upcoming Monday. Jenn was dressed a little bit more conservatively than I was, per usual. She's not comfortable showing off skin, but she still looks cute dressed in a little coral dress that hung off her chest and complimented her tanned skin.

I, on the other hand, was dressed a little more daring. I just wanted to let myself go for once. My job forces me to be contained, especially in front of my clients.

But now, I can let loose and actually have fun. Not that my job isn't fun, because I love it, it's just stressful sometimes.

My dress, the cleavage came down to the top of my ribs, and the top part was flowy, but the skirt part hugged my hips. We went over to the bar and I ordered my favorite, an appletini and Jenn got two sake bombs. I practically gulped it down and ordered another one, doing the same, and thanfully I felt myself growing buzzed.

"Hey!" A blonde head that looked strangely familiar to me came into view, and once he got closer, I realized it was Max from the BladeBreakers. "Would either of you beautiful ladies like to dance?" He asked us with a grin, and I couldn't help myself but nod like an idiot and took his hand that stuck out toward us.

"I'd love to." I figured by the look on Jenn's face she didn't wanna dance with him anyways. Besides, I saw Mr. Dark and Handsome making his way up to her, and I was NOT about to rain on that parade.

It dawned on me that all the teammates were most likely here for Ray's wedding, even if it wasn't for a few months. It's not like it was beyblade season anyways.

A catchy new song by Bruno Mars came on, and Max pulled me out to the dance floor. I kept thinking back to what Ray had said to me earlier about the teammates dancing, and he was right. Max looked extremely silly dancing, but I tried to help him to the best of my abilities. He wasn't _terrible_, but he was definitely no Ray.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Speak of the devil. I was already slightly tipsy, so the fact that I heard Ray's voice kind of put me in the mindset that I was dreaming.

"Aw c'mon dude, I saw her first." Max whined and I turned around to see Ray standing behind me. He had on a black dress shirt which was unbuttoned so you could see his clavicle and his muscled pecks, and he was wearing jeans. I literally had to stop myself from drooling, he looked AMAZING.

"I...I..."

"C'mon Max, go find someone else." I honestly don't think I was meant to hear that... But I did... And I'm pretty sure my face was beat red. A slower song came on, and Max had left us, so it was just me and Ray. Well... Me, Ray, and like three hundred other people, but the only two that mattered were him and I. I took a few steps closer to him, and I could feel his eyes trailing down my body. God, this was so wrong in so many ways... Am I on some sort of "expose the horrible wedding planner" show? I've never been attracted to a client like this before. And that was definitely my downfall at the moment.

I don't know where it came from, but somewhere we had started talking about who could drink more, and ended back at the bar. I had taken somewhere around six shots, and Ray had done the same.

"Get ush anoffer round!" Ray slammed his hand down on the bar and the bartender shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kon, but you're intoxicated and I can't serve you any more." I scoffed and shook my head, tapping Ray on the shoulder.

"Ray I have," hiccup. "a bar at my apartment, and no omne can telf us no therrre." hiccup. His eyes widened and he grabbed my hand, and I turned back to see Jennifer on the dance floor with Kai. DAMN. Mr. Dark and Handsome can move those hips! He pulled me out of the club and into the cool crisp night of New York City. We stumbled to my apartment which was only a few blocks away and up to the top floor of my penthouse.

"You know, this iszz a preddy nice apartmant for a poor personnn..." Ray attempted to admire my livingroom as I walked over to the bar and pulled out a bottle of vodka from the bar. I had some how managed to pour us both a few shots which we downed. Ray had said something that I found particularly hilarious, and it sent us both tumbling to the ground in laughter.

"You know, I think you're the most beautifulest lady I've ever seen." Ray's face was flushed red, as I pulled myself back off of him, but he gripped my forearm, not letting me move.

"Welllll, you're pretty beautiful yourself." I giggled, the alcohol completely taking over my brain. "I've been trying to hard not to kiss you allllll night." My hands flew to my mouth as I turned completely red and spun to face the other way, but I fell back and ended up falling back into Ray's lap.

I felt his hot breath hitting my neck as he started to place kisses up and down my neck to right below my jaw sending chills down my spine. Almost right away, he had found my weak spot. "You know, it was my suggestion that you became our wedding planner. Mariah had wanted to have a wedding in our village, but I wanted you to plan our wedding. Even if we had to come all the way to New York to do it. Ever since I saw your picture in some magazine, I've felt drawn to you..." I turned to look at him, and opened my mouth to reply, but he took advantage of that and full on kissed me, tongue and every thing. I think it was the most exhilarating thing I've ever experienced in my life, and definitely one of my top five favorite kisses, if not number one. After that, everything went black.

* * *

**There's chapter three! Uh-oh! Seems like some drama's about to arise ;) Hope you all enjoyed, make sure to leave a review! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Complications

**I'm so sorry y'all about the lag in an update. My daughter's been getting bigger and becoming more mobile (she's almost six months! aaah) so it's been harder to write. And on top of that I've had major writers block for most of my stories and I don't want to just write some bs stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter four! **

**In Fate's Hands**

**Chapter Four: Complications**

* * *

_Jennifer_

_RING RING. RING RING._

_RING RING. RING RING._

Oh man, it's too early...and who's damn phone is that? It's certainly not mine... Wait...why is someone else's phone ringing..? Where am I?

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing as the sunlight hit me and I realized I had _no_ idea where I was. This definitely was _not_ my room, or anywhere in my parents' house for that matter. This was definitely not Miyuki's place either... The walls of the room I was in were painted a deep red, and I was laying in a large, probably king sized, bed with black silk or satin sheets. A familiar cologne filled my nostrils, and I racked my brain trying to remember where I knew it from...

"Hello?" A deep sleepy voice finally answered the phone with the shrill ringtone from another room, and it hit me.

I was more than likely in Mr. Hiwatari's place, _probably_ even his bedroom. Oh dear GOD, kill me now why don't you? This is seriously treading on dangerous waters.

"No, I'm at home, why?" ...long pause. Oh God why am I even listening to his conversation, it's none of my business. I smacked myself in the forehead, and then immediately regretted it because a pounding headache joined along with nausea and-

"YOU'RE WHERE?" Mr. Hiwatari roared into the phone, angry. I knew what he was like when he was angry, like when a client, or what did he call them, a partner, didn't meet a deadline or something...that temper of his would come out and it was not a pretty sight. For anyone. Other than that he's fairly nice to his employees. I would never call him a nice person, but I think all that cold, hard exterior is a cover up for something much deeper. I pulled the blanket over my head in an attempt to block out the sound because it really was not helping my headache.

The doorknob to his room turned and I heard the door open, and my body tensed up.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes..God damnit Ray I can't believe this. Out of all times you decide NOW to start fucking up." Mr. Hiwatari sighed heavily as I heard him searching through what I presumed to be his closet. "Yeah okay, bye." He hung up the phone and sighed heavily and was quietly moving around the room for a few minutes before leaving, and then I heard him slam the main door shut.

I sat up in the bed after confirming he was gone and sighed heavily. God my head was pounding.

He had to have pain killers in here somewhere right? Or maybe he's a vampire, forever looking young and sexy, and handsome. The decor of his room would definitely fit. Except, there's no coffin.

That's just what I need, a vampire boss. Speaking of my boss, I should probably get out of his apartment before he comes back and realizes that I was even here.

I forced myself out of the bed even though moving was definitely the last thing I wanted to do at that moment. Remind me to never drink again.

I was wearing only my bra and underwear, which hardly passed as underwear in the first place since Miyuki practically forced me to wear a thong, just in case I somehow "got lucky."

See, I'm a virgin. I don't do the whole "dating scene." My parents are psychotic and have driven away every guy I've ever hoped of becoming serious with. It really sucks, but it's also saved me from getting my heart broken.

I looked around Mr. Hiwatari's room for my dress but couldn't find it anywhere. That definitely was not a good sign. So, I decided to "borrow" some clothes from him, he definitely had enough shirts to last him a life time that he'll probably never notice, although with my luck he's obsessive about his clothes like Miyu and I'll never hear the end of it.

After putting together a pathetic excuse of an ensemble, an old Metallica t-shirt, and some sweats I headed out of his apartment, or rather, his gorgeous penthouse suite, back to my parents' house on the other side of town. Luckily I found my purse with everything still in it, but sadly my dress was no where to be found.

* * *

Getting back to my parents' house was easy, and thankfully no one in Mr. Hiwatari's apartment building even blinked an eye at me, not even the door guy.

Gosh it was freezing outside, although it IS November, so it'll probably start snowing soon. Silly of me, to just be wearing a t-shirt and guy shorts.

"So you finally decide to show your face." I hear my mom call out as I shut the door, and I wince at the acid tone to her voice.

"I..."

"Save it Jennifer." My father snaps at me, and I bow my head in shame. "Miyuki called here looking for you. Where WERE you last night?"

"Hmph, as if we don't already know. Parading around in some guys' clothes like a third class whore. I thought we raised you better than that Jennifer." I felt tears coming to my eyes as I trudged past my parents and slammed the door to my room shut. If you wondered before why I never date, this would be the reason.

I flopped down onto my bed digginf myself deep into my covers and decided to call Miyuki, wondering if she was actually okay. She had kind of disappeared, and hopefully it wasn't with the groom of the wedding she was planning.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miyu, it's Jenn..." I muttered quietly.

"Oh Jenn, I'm so sorry! I didn't get you into too much trouble did I?" I could feel her frown coming through the phone. All the empathy was killing me!

"Eh, they'll get over it..."

"So where WERE you last night? Last I remember you were booty grinding with Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome... Don't tell me you.." She gasped into the phone and I bit my lip. How to answer this without making her overreact...?

"No no no.. I uhh... Hmm.." I'm a horrible liar, especially to Miyuki.

"You so did the dirty with him! Oh my God spill!"

"Okay, we're totally getting off topic here! Where did you disappear off to last night?"

"Well I was hoping you'd be able to tell me who I left with last night..." Why did that give me a very bad feeling? A very very bad feeling. Miyuki took a while to answer and then I heard her sigh.

"...I woke up naked on my living room floor this morning to the door slamming shut. And God, I am so sore I can not even begin to explain to you." A little TMI, but I would expect nothing less from Miyu.

"Well you haven't, you know, since Jason right? So it all makes sense."

"Yeah..." I heard her voice go soft...Jason's sort of a...sensitive subject for Miyuki. "Well there is _one_ clue. The guy left his shirt here, and it's from Kiton."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well for starters, it gives us a clue to who Mr. Mystery is, second Mr. Mystery is _loaded_. These suits cost twenty thousand and that's about as_ low_ as they get. I know Mariah said something about these kinds of suits for the groomsmen."

I should have probably told Miyuki about the fact that I saw her disappear with Ray at the club, but I figured she'd find that out eventually. I mean, she _did _find out that he was Mariah's fiancé on her own...but that was kind of inevitable. I guess this just means we'll find out if Ray's a cheating asshole, or a genuine guy. Although, I think he kind of threw _that _cat out of the bag after he slept with my cousin.

"Oh, by the way Jennifer, I'll be needing my dress you borrowed by Monday. I've got a hot lunch date and I think that'd be the perfect one to wear!"

Shit.

* * *

**Alright, I know this chapter is extremely short, but the next chapter with Miyuki is what I need to really get the ball rolling with this story.  
**

**Please review and I'll update soon!**


	5. Digging Deep

**So I'm back, I had a little bit of writers block, I'm not gonna lie. I'm doing this chapter a little different this time around, I think you'll see how in a matter of seconds. I hope you all enjoy this change. **

**In Fate's Hands**

**Chapter Five: Digging Deep**

* * *

_Ray_

I'm not exactly sure what happened. One minute I was at the club with the BladeBreakers, the next I was at Miyuki's apartment, and then we were on the floor naked and I was holding her in my arms and it was the next morning.

Coincidentally, I remembered everything that happened. But maybe... it wasn't as "coincidental" as I wanted to believe.

"Shit..." I whispered, running my hand over my face to try and wipe away the sleepiness and sat up carefully pushing her naked body off of mine. I guess this just proves Mariah's theory that I'm a cuddler.

Shit.. Mariah..

I can only hope that Miyuki doesn't remember anything. I look around and spot all my clothes carelessly thrown to the side in a somewhat neat pile and push the blanket off of me to go grab them. Climbing over I grab my boxers and pants and throw them on along with my shirt. I feel in my pants pocket for my keys and quietly curse as I remember I caught a ride with Kai to the club and I left my keys in his car. Thankfully though, I have my phone so I can give him a call.

"Hello?" He was half asleep, I could tell by the sound of his voice, so I sighed scratching the back of my head. Great, now I would have to deal with a cranky, pissed off Kai. A pissed off one is bad enough in the first place.

"Hey... um are you at the office?" I asked, trying to make sure I came across as unnervous as possible.

"No...I'm at home, why?" He asked in reply.

"Uhh well I need you to pick me up... My keys are in your car and I'm kind of in the middle of the city."

"Well, where the hell are you?"

"At Miyuki's apartment.." I felt myself cringe at his silence.

"YOU'RE WHERE?" I pulled the phone away from my ear and sighed once again, rubbing my hand over my face.

"I know, I know. Can you please just come get me?" Sheesh. After telling him the address, and getting what I guess was the equivalent of my ass chewed out in Russian, he got here in a matter of minutes.

"What the hell were you thinking Ray? You know what this marriage means to our business." Kai spat out at me, and a frowned stayed on my face.

"Yeah, I know. Believe me, I've heard this plenty of times."

"You can't go fucking this up now, we're what? Two months from the big day. It's not like I'm asking you to marry some random broad. I thought out of everyone I'd be able to trust you with this. Do you want someone _else _marrying Mariah?"

"No Kai, I don't." I shook my head and felt a sneeze coming on.

* * *

The whole weekend I spent at home, I had somehow contracted a cold and was battling it. It was basically in the blink of an eye when Monday came, and I was less than prepared. I went to the office and finished my paperwork and phone calls for the day mindlessly, as usual. If you're wondering what part I play in the company, I'm the VP, aka the Vice President. I back Kai up in all his decisions, well most of them, and try to work out the deals that he can't seem to take care of. It's not a very hard job, it can be extremely stressful and tiring at times, but hey it pays the bills that Mariah racks up.

Mariah and I started dating after the last tournament with BEGA and the BladeBreakers. Our families sort of pushed us together, but it wasn't _completely_ forced. The feelings between us had always sort of been there. After about four years, I proposed. It wasn't anything super romantic, but it had been in a restaurant in Beijing on her twentieth birthday. She seemed to be happy and that was all that mattered.

Before I knew it, lunch was here and I was supposed to be on my way to meeting Miyuki. She hadn't contacted me at all since I last saw her, but I didn't know whether to take that as a good or bad sign.

Maybe she felt awkward about the whole thing.

But there was also the off chance that she had no clue. That was the only thing I could hope for.

I picked up my phone with shaking hands and scrolled down to her name, and dialed her.

It rang four times, and then she picked up sounding rushed.

"Hello? This is Miyuki." I heard her groan, and flip through some papers, and couldn't help myself from smiling.

"Miyuki, it's Ray."

"Ray...? Oh! Lunch! Right." She coughed slightly, and I heard her sniffle. She must have caught a cold as well. Fantastic.

"You didn't happen to forget, did you?"

"Who me? Forget? Never!" She laughed nervously, and another smile crept up onto my face. That needed to stop, as in right now.

"We can reschedule if you'd like..." I murmured, feeling hopeful.

"No! There are some important details I need to discuss with you, and I haven't been able to get a hold of Ms. Wong for the life of me. Even if it _is _my birthday, it's also imperative that we have this meeting." She sounded like she wasn't giving up on this so I sighed. I guess I had no choice.

"Alright, I'll meet you at Del Frisco's in about an hour. I had a reservation for one-thirty."

"Del Frisco's?! Ummm alright. I'll meet you there, see ya then!"

* * *

I arrived a little beforehand, wanting to make sure my reservation was actually set. Not that it had ever been cancelled any other time, but I always had some sort of itch to make sure.

The host sat us right next to the tall glass windows which showed the view of beautiful Times Square. The room was bright and spacious, serving it's high class atmosphere. There were two levels to the restaurant, a beautiful staircase leading upwards to the second level, held up by numerous white podiums where most of the business lunches were held, undisturbed. Every time I had been here, that was where I sat.

"Right this way, Ms. Li." The hosts' voice brought me back to the restaurant and I saw Miyuki walking towards my table. I stood, out of habit and courtesy as the host pulled out her chair, and she smiled as she sat. She had a white decorated folder in her arm, and her, what I can assume, favorite Louis Vuitton bag on her other arm.

Stunning would be the best way I could describe how she looked. She was glowing. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but the contents of that were curled, as were the loose ringlets of hair framing her face. She had on a solid black dress that hugged her every curve and came down to her mid-thigh, with white crocheted sleeves that stopped at her shoulders. Her make-up was simple, never being over done. She knew how to make it enhance her features, I couldn't say that a lot of women actually could do the same.

"This place is magnificent, I've walked by here a thousand times but never stopped in. Thank you so much for bringing me here." She smiled at me, and I felt my face flush, realizing I had been staring.

This already was not going over well.

"My pleasure."

"Hello, my name is Raoul, I will be your server today." A short man, in his mid twenties came up to us with his pad in hand. "What can I get started off for you all today? Can I recommend a wine or appetizer?" Miyuki was looking down at the menu, her eyes studying the words. I had almost expected her to just order for us, as Mariah had always done.

"Mmmm, do you like wine, Ray?" She asked me, and I blinked. I nodded. "White or red?"

"Do you have Pinot Noir?"

"Of course, sir. One bottle of Casa Marin..."

"And can I also get a glass of water, please?"

"Anything to start off with?"

"You've been here before, Ray? What do you like?" She asked me once again and I smiled.

"How about the Lobster Bisque."

"Excellent, I will be right back with your wine."

* * *

After ordering our food, we got down to business.

"So, Mariah told me you both wanted an indoors wedding. It makes sense since your wedding is in January, and the temperatures here are no joke in the winter. So I've come up with three locations I see ideal which I thought we could all go take a look at once the bride-to-be gets back from her mysterious business trip." Miyuki reached inside the folder, which was extremely organized much to my surprise. "The first one, The Glass House. If you can just picture it, the walls are practically made up completely of glass and the setting is in downtown New York, with all the snow and city lights, it would just be magnificent. The next one, the Manhattan Penthouse, a ball hall. It's very spacious and elegant, and on fifth avenue, so once again in the middle of the city so you'd also get a very spectacular view. And the last one, The Riverside Church. It's one of the older churches in New York, it's gigantic and is gorgeous. The hall is magnificent and large. I think you both will love this one. I've made you copies of all their information and pictures. I've hosted weddings in all three locations, and I can vouch that they give out wonderful service."

"You...really seem to have done your research." I flipped through the pages, and she laughed lightly while taking a sip of her wine.

"Well, this is my job. You would never go into a battle unprepared, am I correct?" She took in a deep breath, with a smile as she held the glass up to her lips. "This is my favorite wine, how ironic that you enjoy it as well."

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting." A man came up to our table, facing Miyuki. She sat her glass down, her back straightened up and a serious look came across her face. "My name is Nathan," He pulled out a business card and handed it to her. "and forgive me if I'm not mistaken, but you wouldn't happen to be Miyuki Li, the famous wedding planner, would you?"

"I am." She smiled lightly, taking the card from the man.

"My wife has been trying to get a hold of your company to have you plan our wedding set for next year around Christmastime, but no one has been returning our calls! I was wondering if we could sit down with you-" Miyuki held up her hand and sighed, looking down.

"I can explain the reason why my staff never returned your calls. As of last year, I don't plan weddings around Christmas anymore. I can refer you to many other planners at our firm who would gladly help you two out, but I am afraid I will be of no assistance to you." This struck me as odd. Why hadn't Miyuki mentioned this before? Christmas was in the dead center of planning mine and Mariah's wedding.

"Ah... I see... Well, I will have a talk with my wife. Thank you for your time." She smiled at him and nodded her head as he walked away, and she sighed.

"I.. probably should have mentioned this to you two before. I figured I would be finished with most of the wedding details by the time I leave.." Leave? "I'm going to be out of the country a little of November and most of December."

"And you'll make sure to have most of the stuff done?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Of course. I would never leave any job unfinished, or run the risk of it. You are too much of an important client for me to do such a thing. Of course, same goes for _any _of my clients, which is why I have been working overtime to get everything booked and ready." I could see it in her face that something was wrong. Once that man, Nathan, had brought up the subject of Christmas, her expression had taken a complete one-eighty.

"Do you mind if I ask why you won't plan weddings for Christmas?" Miyuki placed her index finger on the rim of her glass, her eyelids drooped, becoming heavier.

"You have every right to know." She traced the rim of her glass as her eyes met mine.

"It was a cold winters' night, and I was in Japan visiting family with my then fiancé, Jason. We were at a Christmas party, celebrating the festivities with everyone, and we left at about midnight to head back to my parents' house." Her finger had stopped tracing the edge of the glass and all expressions of happiness had left her face. "He had insisted on taking the back roads to my family's house, when my gut feeling had told me we should have stayed on the main roads, even though there was a bunch of traffic, which was strange for the middle of the night. Well, there just so happened to be a drunk driver that decided to take the same route as us, he cut us off and sent our car flying off the edge of a cliff..." Tears came to Miyuki's eyes as she looked down at the table cloth. "The last thing I remember is Jason telling me that he loved me, and not to worry. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital with everyone, but Jason surrounding me. We were supposed to have gotten married two weeks later, on New Years Day. That is why I won't plan weddings around Christmas."

I couldn't help but stare. How to sympathize with something like that, especially when I had never experienced that sort of pain before. She smiled making eye contact with me again.

"Don't worry Ray, you don't need to feel bad for me! It was a year ago almost, and I'm not going to let it effect your wedding experience."

"Can I ask you something, Miyuki?" I just had to ask her about Friday night, it was eating away at me.

"You kind of already have, but sure, go ahead."

"What do you remember of Friday night?" I asked her cautiously, and she pursed her lips and looked away in thought.

"Well... I remember being at the club and taking shots at the bar... and then..." Her eyes stared off into space and widened slightly as though she remembered something.

"Do you remember after the bar, at your apartment?" Miyuki made no movements to answer, and she slowly sat up in a professional manner.

"I...don't know what you're speaking of." She smiled slightly, and looked back down at the folder that sat in front of her.

I couldn't just forget what happened, is that what she was expecting me to do?

* * *

**So chapter five is done :) let me know what you think! It _will _be changed to rated M in a few chapters, just forewarning you all!  
I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
